This invention relates to a driving mechanism for a record player, particularly to one utilizing magnetism for directly attracting a turntable, enabling the record player to start, rotate and stop very accurately and smoothly.
A known conventional record player shown in FIG. 2 includes a fixing base 11, a solenoid 12 of a motor and a housing 13 fixed on the fixing base 11, a spindle 14 rotated by the solenoid 12, a sleeve 15 for the spindle 14 to fit in, and a turntable 16 having a center hole for receiving tightly the sleeve 15. When the turntable 16 is rotated, a record laid on the turntable 16 is also rotated at the same time.
The known conventional record player has been manufactured and used for a long time, and it has been found that the sleeve 15 and the turntable 16 often have instant inertia torque and slide difference in starting and stopping. Thus, sliding sounds may happen to the record player and it effects the quality of sound.